Pac-Man
|artist = Toshio Kai (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1980 2018 (Cover) |difficulty = EasyFile:Pacman easy proof.jpeg |nogm = 2 (P1) 1 (P2/P3/P4) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |dura = 2:33 |title = }}"Pac-Man" by Dancing Bros. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are all characters from . They all wear navy blue jumpsuits underneath. P1 P1 is . He is a male yellow sphere with 1/8 of the sphere cut out to represent a mouth. He is designed after the most recent interpretation of Pac-Man, which can be seen in the most recent games. P2 P2 is , the red ghost. He is a male spheroid with an upside-down triangle pattern for the bottom of the costume. P3 P3 is , the pink ghost. She is a female spheroid with an upside-down triangle pattern for the bottom of the costume. P4 P4 is , the blue ghost. He is a male spheroid with an upside-down triangle pattern for the bottom of the costume. Background The routine starts with a remake of the startup screen, which in addition to the Pac-Man logo in the middle and the credit to the developers of the game at the bottom left corner of the screen, features the coaches appearing from the right of the screen and appearing to run to the opposite side. When the song starts, the coaches then enlarge, and the logo and credit disappear, being replaced by fruits, which were originally in Pac-Man, such as watermelons and strawberries, at the sides of the screen. At the same time, the maze from Pac-Man, which features neon blue dividers and white pellets, slowly appears at the middle of the screen. The camera frequently zooms into various corners of the maze while the song progresses. Near the end of the routine, the maze flashes different colors to the beat of the song. The camera also zooms faster into more places of the maze. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for P1 (both of which are the same) and 1 Gold Move for P2, P3, and P4 in this routine: Both Gold Moves (P1): Jump and throw your hands up. Gold Move 2 is done with your legs crossed and is the final move of the routine. Gold Move (P4, P3, and P2): Same as P1’s Gold Move 1, except you do not jump as high. This is a Wave Gold Move that goes from P4 to P2. This is the final move of the routine. Pacman gm1 P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Pacman gm1 P4.png|Gold Move (P4) Pacman gm1 P3.png|Gold Move (P3) Pacman gm1 P2.png|Gold Move (P2) Pacman gm2 P1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Pacman gm1 P1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Trivia *''Pac-Man'' is the sixth song in the series to be performed by Dancing Bros.. *''Pac-Man'' is the fifth video game themed routine in the series. *In a promotional picture for Pac-Man and the thumbnail for the UK preview, P3 is shown without legs.File:PacMan CoverArt 01 333744.jpg *This is the first Dance Crew in the series where one player has more Gold Moves than the rest. Something similar has happened in a few Duets (Mashups only) and Trios. Gallery Game Files Pacmansquare.png|''Pac-Man'' Promotional Images PacMan CoverArt 01 333744.jpg|Promotional picture featured on Ubisoft s website Just-Dance-2019-212441.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others pacman thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) pacman thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Audio PacMan Original Theme Teasers Pac Man - Gameplay Teaser (US) Pac Man - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Pac Man - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation es:Pac Man Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Cutscenes